


The Day The Colour Faded

by orphan_account



Series: * [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Good Bye, Hamburr, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Memories, One day I'll do something other than Hamilton, Wow, have a lovely day I love you, i have a lot of shit to work on, one day, so anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aaron thinks back on their life during the duel.I'm listening to Johnnyswim right now and it's making everything so much more meaningful





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: fightsinglivedie

A bright summer day once seemed bright.

 

So did a dark night.

 

So did a gray, rainy day.

 

Because who noticed the bad when Alexander Hamilton was so much brighter? He practically radiated light. His smile could light up a room. His eyes sparkled in even the dreariest of places. It was impossible to be sad with him around.

 

Sure he made Aaron mad. He irritated the shit out of him. He ruined his entire political case. He tarnished his name. So why couldn't he bring himself to resent him?

 

He thought he hated the man. He thought he would be better off if Alexander was dead. But there were memories.

 

There was the day he had met. Alex came running up to him, excitedly babbling nonsense about advanced education. Aaron gave him advice. He told him to talk less. He should have known Alex wouldn't be satisfied with this answer.

 

There was the war. Cold storms and scorching days surrounded them. Blood and sweat filled the air. The sounds of cannons and muskets ring in their ears. They went back to their tents, tired and dirty. Despite the loss, they still found comfort in eachother. Warm kisses to heat them up, and touches that could chill a man to the bone. They would fall asleep next to each other, because they were the only one the other could count on.

 

He remembered hearing the news of Alexander’s and Eliza’s wedding. Aaron forced a smile on his face and congratulated him before Alexander could see the tears.

 

He watched it all go.

 

He aimed his pistol at the sky.

 

“WAIT!”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what to do for notes
> 
> Oh well I must do the write now


End file.
